All related applications are incorporated by reference. The present application is based on, and claims priority from, China Application Serial Number No. 201220734259.5, filed on Dec. 27, 2012, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch sensing technique; in particular, relates to a touch panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a traditional touch panel structure. The touch panel 10 includes first electrodes 1 and second electrodes 2 disposed in an orthogonal manner. Two ends on each of the first electrodes 1 and the second electrodes 2 are connected by wires 3 to a controller 4. External conducting bodies in contact with the electrodes changes the electric parameters of certain first electrode 1 and second electrode 2. The electric signals of altered electric parameters are transmitted to the controller 4, which processes the signals to calculate the position of contact, thereby implementing the function of sensing by touch. Logically, increasing the dimensions of the touch panel increases the path of the wires 3 connecting an end of an electrode to the controller 4. According to the resistance formula R=ρρL/S (ρρ being the resistivity of the material of the wire 3, L is the length of the wire 3, and S is the cross-sectional area of the wire 3), if ρ and S are held constant, a longer wire 3 results in larger resistance which leads to weakening of signals. Therefore, a conventional solution is to increase the width of the wire 3 to increase its cross-sectional area, so as to neutralize the effect of a long wire 3 on its resistance, thereby reducing the problem of signal weakening. However increasing the width of the wires 3 requires increasing the width of the frame-shielded region of the touch display device (the non-visible region on a touch cell phone) in order to keep the wires 3 from being visible. In this case, demand for a slim-framed touch display device is not satisfied.